mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Starlight Glimmer
Starlight Glimmer é uma pônei unicórnio fêmea que aparece nos dois episódios de estreia da quinta temporada, The Cutie Map - Part 1 e The Cutie Map - Part 2. Ela faz uma breve aparição em Amending Fences como pônei de fundo. Ela é a ex-líder de uma aldeia da igualdade que visa "desmarcar " todos em Equestria. Desenvolvimento e design Seu esquema de cores se assemelha ao usado pela forma não Sereia de Aria Blaze e parte de sua bela marca se assemelha a bela marca de rosa dos vetos de "South Pole" de Léon, parcialmente com a do Príncipe Blueblood e as vezes com a de Blue Moon. No meio de Fevereiro de 2015, Jim Miller foi questionado se esse Unicórnio é semelhante a Evening starlite e ele respondeu não ter ideia sobre quem é Evening starlite e que até onde ele sabe elas não são idênticas. Depois no mesmo mês, ele disse que o nome dessa Unicórnio não é "Prefeita Marx", quando questionado com a seguinte pergunta: "What is it? Or is that still classified?" (tradução: O que é isso? Ou isso ainda é confidencial?), ele respondeu: "You'll find out once the episode airs!" (tradução: Você descobrirá quando o episódio for ao ar!) Representação na série Starlight Glimmer é apresentada pela primeira vez como a fundadora e líder de uma misteriosa aldeia em que todos os residentes desistiu de sua cutie mark. Como líder desta vila, Starlight tem a filosofia de que "a verdadeira amizade" vem sendo iguais, nem mais ou menos talentoso do que o outro e que ter talentos especiais de qualquer tipo só leva à desarmonia. Para este fim, Starlight usa um artefato mágico para remover cutie marks de seus seguidores e substituí-los com sinais iguais. Quando Twilight Sparkle e seus amigos chegam à aldeia, Starlight Glimmer vê isso como uma oportunidade para difundir a sua mensagem de igualdade a todos de Equestria. Ela leva elas para uma abóbada de cutie marks fora da aldeia, onde ela toma as suas marcas de cutie deles com o Estado-Maior da mesmice e tenta convertê-los sobre a sua maneira de pensar. Fluttershy, a única entre os amigos de Twilight que parece converter, espia Starlight e descobre que sua própria cutie mark com o sinal de igual é realmente maquiagem. Usando um balde de água, Fluttershy e seus amigos expoêm o segredo de Starlight para seus seguidores. É também revelado que o Estado-Maior da capacidade da Igualdade para remover cutie marks é própria magia da luz das estrelas e que a equipe é um simples pedaço de madeira. Ela tenta sair com as cutie marks de Twilight e suas amigas, mas é impedida por seus antigos seguidores. Tendo perdido a fé dos seus seguidores, Starlight se retira da aldeia e foge para lugares desconhecidos. Starlight pode ser vista escondendo o rosto atrás de um menu na cena do café em Amending Fences. Ela aparece em uma animação da primeira parte do final da quinta temporada onde ela aparece brevemente durante a apresentação da cutie mark mágica de Twilight Sparkle e Twilight e Spike tem uma breve conversa sobre ela em seu caminho de volta para o castelo de Twilight, onde Starlight os cumprimenta na sala de mapas. Personalidade thumbQuando inicialmente introduzida, Starlight Glimmer é mostrada para ser abertamente simpática e acolhedora, tanto em direção à Twilight, suas amigas e seus seguidores. Ela também tem um pouco de disciplina, emissão de punição para aqueles que não se conformam com suas filosofias. No entanto, mais tarde ela adota uma personalidade mais insensível e mal-humorada, desesperada para manter as aparências e descartando qualquer conceito de amizade que não é a mesma que a sua. Mágica thumb|left|Starlight Glimmer segurando a cuite mark de [[Twilight Sparkle com o "Equipe da mesmice"]]Starlight Glimmer é mostrada para ser muito hábil em usar magia e menciona que ela tem estudado um feitiço durante anos. Ela empunha um bastão de madeira comum chamado a equipe de mesmice, enquanto lançando um feitiço em uma cerimônia conhecida por seus seguidores como "Desmarcador" fingindo que este seja o poder da equipe em vez do seu próprio. Ela também é indicada para usar telecinese a longa distância, projetar barreiras mágicas, criar luzes que distraem, e atirar poderosas explosões mágicas. Mercadoria thumbUm pônei de brinquedo de Starlight Glimmer, com sua cutie mark real, foi exibido no 2015 Toy Fair American International. Galeria Referências en:Starlight Glimmer Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Pôneis Unicórnios Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens de apoio Categoria:Construção